Paradoxial Padawan
by escapistone
Summary: Very AU, Ben Skywalker is pulled into the past and raised as a Jedi. What happens when he comes back as a rather familiar person? Chapter 12 UP COMPLETE Obi-wan Ben and Qui-Gon's situation is resolved
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: Characters herein are property of George Lucas, Lucas Film, 20th Century Fox, Del Rey books, etc etc. I am making zip off of this. I have no intention of ever claiming them as my own, nor do I intend to make them public property.

Okay, well if you've read my other work, you know that I tend to do AU stories. This one is different only in that it is even more outrageous than normal. 

PLEASE note that this is not related in any way to Saviors from the Past, 'cause that would be icky.

This is set in my own little future with no Vong. Chewie and Anakin are still alive. 

**Paradoxial**** Padawan**

**By: Escapistone**

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Jaina sighed as she tightened down a bolt on the generator. Anakin grunted beside her. They had foolishly volunteered to help out Luke in restoring the old Lars Homestead on Tatooine. 

"You know, why don't we tell Mom to buy Uncle Luke a new power generator for his birthday? I think that there is a better use for our talents than fixing this hunk of junk all of the time." Anakin whined.

Jaina contemplated lecturing Anakin on the importance of all jobs, but could not bring herself to do it. Not when she felt the same way.

The doors to the power room swooshed open. A pair of bare feet were followed by a clunking pair of tiny boots.

"Ben and I thought you two might want something to drink." Tahiri's voice floated over to the two workers.

"I brought cookies too," Ben added.

Anakin grinned up at his girlfriend. "You are an angel."

Tahiri smiled. "What about Ben?"

"Ben isn't an angel. He's a manly man."

Jaina smacked her brother on his arm. "Five-year-olds are not 'manly men'."

"Says you," Anakin replied as he stuffed a cookie into his mouth.

"Jacen's a manly man," Ben said, "He told Tenel Ka so."

Anakin choked around his cookie. "Sweet mother of Sith, I did so not want to know that."

"Ben, sweetheart, you really shouldn't eavesdrop on your cousin Jacen," Jaina reprimanded.

A pair of defiant eyes blazed at Jaina before the young Skywalker's lips formed into an impressive pout. "Sowwy."

Anakin shot his sister a 'You did it now' look. Tahiri stifled a laugh as Jaina hugged the young boy.

"It is okay, Ben."

Ben nodded and smiled. He wandered around the room while the others sat and discussed academy gossip. He was in the middle of rifling through a box of parts when Tahiri called him to go. Quickly, he bounded back towards the others a funny shaped part in his hand. Ben was almost to them when he tripped over a cord. He fell against the broken generator and instinctively used his hands to soften the fall.

Ben did not hear the shouts of exclamation from the others. All he heard was a faint buzzing sound. All he saw was a blaze of light before he fell back on his rump.

Three young Jedi Knights stared in horror at the place where Ben Skywalker had just been standing. This was not good.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Ben got up and wandered around the room. It was the same room that he had just been in, only it looked newer and the generator was softly working. A woman walked into the room. Her eyes widened in shock at seeing Ben.

A short scream came out of her mouth which promptly sent Ben into tears. Quickly she moved to reassure the young boy.

```````````````

Two days later, young Mrs. Lars was toting Ben around with her while she did the errands. She smiled politely at the vendor as he bagged her fruit for her. Her husband had just moved to the area having been given a bonus by a large company to start a moisture farm. As a result, no-one knew who they were, so walking around with a five year old brought no suspicion. People simply assumed that he was theirs.

She turned around to find that Ben had mysteriously disappeared. Her frantic search was mercifully short. Ben was talking to a strange man in a dark robe.

"Excuse me." She said frostily as she grabbed Ben's hand.

"I apologize for your worry, Mrs…" The figure began.

"Mrs. Lars. Who are you?"

"Mace Windu. Your son there is extremely talented."

Mrs. Lars sighed with relief when Ben did not correct the other man. After his initial night with the Lars' he had not given out any information beyond his first name. Mrs. Lars had assumed the child had gone into shock and blocked out his memories. At least, she thought that was true based on the psychology class she had had when she was eighteen.

"He is not for sale. Go find another child to fulfill your depraved needs." She bit out angrily. 

"What? You misunderstand." 

Mrs. Lars prepared to scream as the larger figure began to move back his robe only to realize that he was not exposing himself, but that he was exposing a lightsaber that hung from his belt.

"You're a…"

"I am, and your son has amazing potential. May I come to see you and your husband?"

Mrs. Lars nodded blindly and gave Mace directions to the farm.

Five hours later, she was discussing the matter with her husband as Mace did further test with Ben. 

"It is the perfect solution. We aren't ready to handle a child. The Jedi will take good care of him."

"What of his parents?"

"Love, you found him in the generator room. His parents are probably dead or slaves that abandoned him so that he could be free."

"Yes, but we don't know for sure."

"Look, if his parents come looking for him, we can simply have them call the Jedi. It isn't like we have a whole lot of choice in the matter. Jedi Windu thinks that the boy is about five. That means this is the only chance we have; they won't accept students after that age. Besides, when are we ever going to see another Jedi on this world?"

"I suppose that you're right. Why don't we go tell him that he can take him?"

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

(Much Farther in the future)

Luke forced out his frustration for the fifth time as he pieced together what happened. He was certain that Ben had not become one with the Force, which meant he had simply been sent to another place. At least, that was Luke's theory.

Mara had gone ballistic and had stalked off to her room to meditate. Tahiri had been flooding the Force with so much guilt that Luke had to send her off. Now, he was working with two very guilty but determined Knights who were piecing together what happened.

Luke rubbed his temples as he looked at the diagnostic readout again. They could easily duplicate the reaction, but they were not looking for duplication. They were looking for a way to get Ben back. That was going to take a lot more time.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

A week later, five Jedi were standing around an unrecognizable generator. Theoretical technology had been combined with the original process to make a machine that would hopefully pull Ben back.

An odd blip showed up on a screen. Anakin looked at the readout. 

"Well, that blip should be Ben. That is his Force signature, and I think that it is strong enough that we can lock on to it and pull him back."

"I hope so." Mara muttered.

They had attempted to pull Ben back five times already, each time, they had run out of power. This time, they had hooked up as many power sources as they could buy on the wretched desert planet.

Luke took a calming breath and pulled the switch. A vague pulsing sound ripped through the room as electrical currents filled the machine.

"It's working!" Jaina cried as she watched her monitor.

They watched in fascination as the bright dot grew brighter as it pulled on Ben.

"Sith Spawn," Anakin swore, "There's something interfering with the transition."

Luke shook his head as he reached to shut the machine off. It was better to shut it down now then to have his son plastered across the galaxy. A shock ran through his hand as he touched the controls. The machine surged and refused to be shut off.

Luke vaguely felt Mara tug him away from the machine before it exploded in a burst of energy.

Cautiously, the five Jedi lowered their Force created shields and looked at the desolation. There, in the middle of the room, sat a bewildered twenty something male. His golden-red hair was short and spiked except for a small pony tail in the back and a long, thin braid hanging over one shoulder. Blue-Green eyes squinted suspiciously at them.

"Ben?" Mara's voice strangled out.


	2. 2

First chap = Disclaimer

This is my week for short chapters. Be warned.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Obi-Wan glanced in confusion at the five expectant Jedi. He was fairly certain that he had never met them before, but one had called him 'Ben.' He must have met them when he was on an undercover mission, and he just did not remember them. Well, at least the Force had provided something. He had just been returning from another undercover mission when the vortex had pulled him. He imagined that things might have been a touch more difficult had he been in full Jedi robes.

His minds eye quickly replayed what he knew. He and Qui-Gon had just returned from a mission where Obi-Wan had been required to blend in with the ruff local youth. As a result, Obi-Wan was wearing black nerfhide instead of his Jedi robes. His braid was died a myriad of colors and he had a blaster hung from his hip instead of his normal lightsaber. Thankfully, he still had his utility belt even though it was black instead of Jedi brown.

Qui-Gon and he had just disembarked from their transport and were beginning to walk down the temple hallways. His Master had turned and had begun to return Obi-Wan's lightsaber when the energy started to pull at the senior apprentice. As the energy pulled, Qui-Gon had used his mastery of the Force to ground Obi-Wan there. He vaguely remembered the pounding of feet as people from around the temple were attracted tot the anomaly. 

Qui-Gon at some point reached out and physically pulled his apprentice against him. He opened their training bond fully and diffused his Force with his student's. But, the pull had been stronger. Obi-Wan had watched dazedly as he saw both himself and his Master double in his vision. The next thing he knew, he was staring at five strangers and his Master was nowhere to be seen.

Experience dictated that he play along with their expectations.

"Yes, I'm Ben." Well, that seemed to shock them. His eyebrows furrowed. What about conceding their question bothered them? Obi-Wan groaned as he pulled himself into a standing position.

The red-haired woman's green eyes narrowed at him. Obi-Wan had spent enough time as a Jedi to know that she was evaluating what she saw. He also knew that she realized that something was not adding up between the picture he presented and what he actually was. The other appeared thankfully unaware.

"Well, seems how you all know my name, why don't you introduce yourselves?"

The other five glanced at each other before replying. "I'm Luke, this is Mara. Over there are Tahiri, Jaina and Anakin."

Obi-Wan nodded at each person. That was it. They had to be rim-world people. No accent.

"Ah. Could you tell me why I'm here? I've got… important things to attend to." Oh, that was lame, very lame.

"You're not supposed to be here, or rather you are but you're supposed to be younger," Anakin supplied.

Obi-Wan's confusion radiated off of him. Luke patted him on the shoulder to comfort him. It was all Obi-Wan could to not to flinch. He was used to Qui-Gon comforting him, not some sandy haired man slightly shorter than himself.

"Ben, when you were five there was an accident that sent you hurtling through the fabric of space. We attempted to bring you back by locking on to your genetic code. We succeeded, but you're a bit older than you should be," Luke clarified.

Oh, joy, Obi-Wan thought. Wackos. 

"That is…"

"Totally unbelievable and you can't believe we'd try to squeak such poo doo past you?" Mara interjected.

Obi-Wan smiled slightly. "Something like that."

"Nevertheless, it is true," Jaina stated firmly.

Obi-Wan released his frustration. He was trapped with five nutcases and only a blaster to defend himself. Not a good situation. The one called 'Mara' appeared to be the sanest, but she also appeared to be doubting Obi-Wan's honesty. She was a double edged sword. If he could swing one way with her, he might be able to escape. Swing the other, and he would end up fried.

He smiled weakly at them. This was going to be interesting if nothing else.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Qui-Gon rolled gingerly off of his stomach and onto his feet. His head hurt along with every other part of his body. He glanced around only to see familiar walls that were covered in unfamiliar writing. This was the Jedi Temple, but he was fairly certain that they did not sell tourist gifts at the temple.

As he turned around, he saw a sign. "Jedi Temple Historical Monument" The sign had an arrow pointing to the right. It was then that Qui-Gon noticed a group of people staring at him. He supposed he would be staring too if a man appeared out of thin air. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a security guard approaching.

As much as he wanted to gather information, he had the distinct feeling that getting taken in for questioning would not help matters. Pulling the Force around him, Qui-Gon began to move quickly through the crowd using as many tricks as possible to get lost in the throngs of people. Unfortunately, the security guards were not as stupid as hoped.

A shout was issued behind him. Giving up finesse, Qui-Gon accessed the Force to augment his running abilities. Soon, he was vaulting through the streets of Coruscant. The sound of a persistent speeder behind him indicated that the security officers were also persistent.

Qui-Gon soon lost count of how many twists and turns he had taken. After a while, he slowed his run to a walk. Somewhere in the busy streets of Coruscant, he had lost his shadows. That did not mean, however, that they had quit searching for him.

With a deep breath, Qui-Gon switched his direction and began to move down towards the seedier, lower Coruscant. It was as good of a place to hide as any and often had more information than you could shake a stick at.

Whether ornot they would know about transportational energy machines was another story.


	3. 3

First Chap = Disclaimers

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Obi-Wan hid his anxiety as he ate the meal provided to him by the strangers. As far as he could tell, they had to be some type of outcast Jedi cult. Probably initiates who had never been chosen. They all carried lightsabers and had strong control over the Force. If the feeling he got from Luke was any indication, he was very strong in the Force. That could only mean that he had a bad temper that a Master could not break him of. It was not a comforting thought.

The others, Obi-Wan was uncertain about. Judging from their reaction and ages, the three youngest were Luke's followers. Luke could have possibly recruited them before they were found by the Jedi, or they could have been looked over or not given and trained later. The older woman was a mystery. Her scrutinizing airs did not go with a groupie mentality. The fact that she had a blaster strapped to her arm also spoke that she was not the dedicated "Jedi" that she appeared.

His information gathering had been disturbing. Their story was that Obi-Wan was the only child of Luke and Mara. What sort of mind games they would play to get him to believe that lie, he did not want to know. The only hopeful information was that Mara was Luke's wife. It explained why she seemed to be the one to question the leader.

The other discouraging information was that he was on Tattooine. A non-Republic planet ruled by Hutts that was a planet wide desert that allowed slavery was not a planet one wanted to be stuck on. Obi-Wan supposed he could always subdue one of the younger captors and sell him or her for a trip off the dust ball, but he was very sure his trials would be postponed at least four years if he did that.

Hence, he sat and played nice waiting for his chance to escape.

"So, Ben, I take it you weren't on Tattooine when we pulled you here," Mara stated.

"What makes you say that?"

"You're wearing clothes from Aldoric IV. You don't find a whole lot of people stalking around Tattooine in expensive gang threads like those."

"I had a job there. I needed to blend in."

"What kind of jobs?" Luke's voice sounded strangled.

"This, that," Obi-Wan kept his face blank and his tone slightly defiant. After his initial fiasco of showing manners, he had carefully kept up his rebellious youth act.

All of the members shifted uncomfortably except for Mara. Apparently, 'this and that' activities did not scrape against her sensibilities.

Anakin cleared his throat. "Do you work with machinery?"

"Sometimes. It isn't exactly my favorite subject, but it is necessary to life. Sort of like flying, it's a pain but you've gotta do it if you want to go from point A to point B."

More uncomfortable shifting coupled with incredulity.

"You don't like to fly?" Jaina's voice held disbelief.

"Not particularly. Although, I am proficient enough at it."

Quietness resumed at the table. Eventually, Luke cleared his throat. 

"I suppose that we should get Ben an extra set of clothes. Mara, why don't you and Tahiri go with Ben tomorrow and get him a couple of outfits? Anakin, Jaina, and I will prep the ship for takeoff. There isn't much more we can do here without the right supplies. We'll head to Coruscant and decided what to do there."

Obi-Wan couldn't believe his luck. If they went to Coruscant, he could easily escape and eventually get to the Jedi temple. He hid his grin by spooning another glump of food into his mouth.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"He is lying. You have got to know that, Luke," Mara said as she watched her husband ready himself for bed.

"Of course he's lying. Mara, he seems to be a grown somewhat embittered man. I don't see why a member of a gang would be honest with people like us."

"See, that's it. He's too cultured to be common street scum. Granted, the outfit he was wearing was of an upper class hood, but he's too polished. He's lying and he knows that I know."

"And how do you know? I didn't feel anything in the Force."

"Looks, Skywalker. I had to do a lot of work by reading body language when I worked for the Empire and as a smuggler. The boy looks like I do when he is shading the truth. He looks like you do when he out and out lies."

"Give me an example."

"When he said that he had a job to do on Aldoric IV he was shading the truth. He was telling the truth, but he was being misleading. When Jaina was talking about Leia and asked him if he'd ever met a Senator before, and he said 'no.' That was a lie."

"Mara, are you sure you aren't reading something into this? Not that I doubt you, but…"

"But, you do doubt me. Luke could it possibly be bothering you that I'm being objective about this?"

"Now that you mention it, yes, it does bother me. Mara, he is our son, and he has been living on the streets like _that_."

"And if you'd been listening to me, you'd know that that kid is nowhere near the street scum he's pretending to be."

"Well what is he then that he'd be masquerading as one? A higher ranking member of a crime syndicate? A rebellious adopted son of a diplomat?"

"Now that you mention it, the second theory is plausible. I mean, he obviously got time warped or something, why couldn't he have been adopted by one of the Senatorial families?"

Luke shook his head, "Senators would have advertised the fact that they adopted."

"True. What about a well-off family that has political ties? That would still explain his evasion of certain questions."

"Mara, as much as I would like to think he was raised in a loving family, we just can't use a few gathered facts to assume that. He wasn't a baby when he was whisked away. Children his age are not exactly high on the adoption lists, especially not to affluent families. Until Ben decides to give us more information, we don't even know where or when he was."

Mara nodded. "I agree with you on that one Skywalker. The kid has inherited my tight-lipped persona."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning, Farmboy, that you can't hide a needle in a haystack for very long."

"Very funny."

"Better funny than sad, and that is the only other option at this point."

Luke sighed and hugged his wife, "You're too right on that one. Too right for my own taste."

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Qui-Gon Jinn sat in one of the worst bars on Coruscant. In front of him was the previous days paper. He hadn't read much past the date. He was in the future, and the Jedi Temple was no longer on Coruscant. What could have caused its removal was something he did not want to dwell on. Nor, he supposed, should he dwell on it. He did not belong in this time and attempting to change the past was a dubious venture at best. At least, that was what philosophers said.

He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He needed to find his Padawan. They had been sucked through the same portal, but Obi-Wan had obviously been taken elsewhere. The boy was alive and in this time. That much Qui-Gon could feel through the Force. He could also tell that Obi-Wan was not on Coruscant. His apprentice would have already contacted him through their bond if he was. That meant that Obi-Wan had to be out of range for a telepathic summons.

Qui-Gon took another sip of the swill that the bartender had given him. Being able to toss out ruffians had its perks. The owner had been so grateful that Qui-Gon had tossed out a drunken Wookie that he'd given Qui-Gon a cot in the back for the night and a free drink. Granted, the cot was moth eaten and the drink was terrible, but it was better than some places he had slept.

Finding his apprentice was going to be the first priority. Given the fact that Obi-Wan could be anywhere, that might not be an easy task. After he found Obi-Wan, he was going to have to figure out how to get back to their own time.

He had a feeling that it was not going to be easy.


	4. 4

First chapter = disclaimers

Phoenix Wolf: Glad to hear from You! Exams are buggers, so don't apologize. Thank you for the great compliments!

{}- telepathic thoughts

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Obi-Wan shivered as the ship flew through hyper space. He did not recognize the class of the vehicle, but was not overly concerned about it. He had overheard that the ship had been specially designed by "His Father" for "His Mother." Apparently they had enough money to custom build ships. He was not surprised about that. His "Aunt," from what he had gathered, was fairly high up in the political structure of Coruscant. Money inevitably followed the influential and their close friends and relatives.

Absently, he played with his braid. Qui-Gon would no doubt chide him for indulging in the bad habit, but Obi-Wan felt a certain amount of right. After all, Qui-Gon was not the one who was trapped with a bunch of people claiming to be relatives. With a sigh, he began to center himself. A few minutes later, he recognized the feeling of having eyes watching him.

Obi-Wan slowly raised his eyes to see Mara leaning against the doorway watching him.

"I wasn't aware they taught meditation to thugs," she stated without preamble.

"Who says they taught me? It is a self-learned art," Obi-Wan paused and decided to use his acting experience, "It helps to keep the voices out." His voice was purposely uncertain. 

It wasn't even a lie. It was simply one point of view. Consequently, Mara seemed to believe him.

"Yeah, Luke has problems with that sometimes. Me, I'm not the touchy-feely type."

Obi-Wan smirked, "You prefer to plan and organize to living in the moment?"

"You could say that. You could also say that I tend to be more suspicious than Luke."

"Meaning, of course, that you are suspicious of me. I find that quite humorous."

"Really?" Mara asked sarcastically.

"Yes, after all, you brought me to you. If you have suspicions, you have no-one to blame but yourself."

Mara shook her head. "You like to play with fire don't you?"

"I wasn't aware of any hostilities laid before me."

Mara frowned, "You are either more naïve than your father, or you are too tricky for your own good. I'm favoring the latter."

"I wouldn't know how naïve my father is. As for being tricky, I need to stay alive. My lifestyle isn't prone to safety."

Mara sighed, "I have to hand it to you. You're good. Hell, you're probably one of the best shysters that I've met in a long while. You're telling the truth, but you aren't telling it in a truthful way. Don't think I don't know that."

"It would be very unrealistic to suppose you did believe me. One doesn't stay alive by underestimating others."

"We aren't your enemy, Ben."

"Yet, you do not tell me the whole truth either."

A set of footsteps started moving in their direction.

Obi-Wan unconsciously brushed against the Force signature of the newcomer. "That will be Anakin fetching us for dinner. I suggest that we continue this conversation later."

Mara nodded and allowed Obi-Wan to pass her, then followed after him. It was too bad really. When he was young, he had been so much like his father. Now, it seemed that Jade should have been his last name.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Qui-Gon rhythmically drummed his fingers against the top of the table he was sitting at. After three days of being in the future, the authorities had apparently given up searching for him. The small footnote he had made in the newscasts had dismissed his appearance ad some illusion performed by a skilled street magician. As they could not find any evidence that he had broken any laws, the search had died out quite quickly. 

The problem was what to do. He knew that whatever had pulled him to this time originally been puling on his apprentice. Whether Obi-Wan had ended up in the same time was another problem. He obviously was not on the same planet. Their bond would have immediately responded from the amount of pressure Qui-Gon had recently applied to it, even if Obi-Wan were unconscious. The only other option was that whatever had caused the vortex had also caused Obi-Wan's death. As far as Qui-Gon was concerned, that was not a viable option.

He smiled politely as he paid for his pathetic drink and meal. He had felt bad about stealing to pay for his food, but he did not feel too badly. After all, he had stolen from a spice dealer.

He fingered his lightsaber as he walked out into the street. He did not wish to use it as it would draw attention, but it was better to be alive and slightly noticed than dead out of stubbornness. A slight pang hit his heart as his hand slid involuntarily to the saber hanging next to his. Obi-Wan had been deprived of handling its weight for far too long. That he might never hold the weapon again was not a pleasant thought.

Qui-Gon frowned in his most imposing manner. He was beginning to think in terms of uncertainties and the future. Obi-Wan and the council would be thrilled that the young Padawan had rubbed off on the Master. Too bad none of them were there to witness and gloat.

Glumly, Qui-Gon began to wander down the street waiting for guidance from the Force.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Obi-Wan held his breath as they began to maneuver into the atmosphere of Coruscant. They were, of course, landing a far bit away from the Temple, but Obi-Wan knew enough people that he could manage the distance. All he had to do was get away.

He shrugged the small bag that held his new clothes over his shoulder. Best to look like you are going to do what your captors want right up until you make your escape. The pleasant look on his face did not fool Mara, but the other four were so happy to see him not moping that they did not seem to question it.

He obediently followed Luke and Jaina as Anakin escorted him down the ramp. Mara and Tahiri followed from behind. Ahead of them stood a Wookie, two dark haired men and a brown haired woman. _Probably more "relatives," Obi-Wan presumed._

He was not incorrect. The woman was his aunt and one man her husband. The other human male was another cousin. _At least,_ Obi-Wan caustically thought_, they didn't try to tell me I was related to the Wookie. _

Obi-Wan smiled politely as they were introduced to him. The older man seemed to be shocked while the other two humans hid their concern well. Obi-Wan was not sure what the Wookie thought, he had never been particularly strong in reading Wookies.

An insistent tug began at the back of Obi-Wan's mind. His eyes widened when he realized what it was. {Master?} Obi-Wan was surprised at how quickly Qui-Gon had contacted him.

{Padawan, where are you?}

{I missed you also, Master.} Obi-Wan teased back.

{Now is not the time, Obi-Wan.} Qui-Gon admonished.

{I am somewhere to the south of the Senate complex} Obi-Wan added a mental sigh on the end of his statement, {You don't know what I've suffered in my absence.}

{I am certain I will find out. Can you get away?}

{I was planning on escaping to the Temple fairly soon.}

{NO! Don't go to the Temple. I'm afraid that something has happened that may shock you.}

{Very well, what do you suggest?}

{Can you locate me by concentrating on our bond?}

{Don't insult me Master, I've been doing that since I was sixteen.}

{Obstinate Apprentice.}

{Disobedient Master, I shall be with you shortly. I believe my opportunity for escape is close at hand.}

{Obi-Wan, I do not care for that reckless tone. What are you going to do?}

{Nothing, just jump off of the hundredth story walkway into Corscant traffic.}

{Ah, I shall let you concentrate then.}

{It would be most appreciated.}

Luke frowned, Ben's mind seemed to have wandered. The boy was surreptitiously eyeing the windows that lined the walkway that lead to Leia and Han's apartments. He was about to ask what was wrong when the Force suddenly surged. Where Ben had been standing seconds before was a patch of carpet and shattered glass.

A large hole was in one of the windows where Ben slammed his body against the pane. Mara was already leaning out of the window, tracking Ben with her eyes. Before Luke said anything, she had followed her son's lead. With nothing else to do, Luke gathered the Force around him and jumped.


	5. 5

First chap = disclaimers.

{telepathy}

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Obi-Wan held onto his grasp of the Force with all of the determination he could muster. The wind rushed past him as he plummeted past windows and speeders. His heart was pounding despite his centering. Whether it was from the fall alone or because he was being pursued, he did not have the luxury of considering.

The quickness of the response of his captors did not hearten him. The two eldest had followed him out the window. The others of the party were probably going to join the effort in a somewhat reckless manner.

As a Malastairian veered to avoid hitting him, Obi-Wan considered his options. He needed to get away, but Luke was gaining on him. He did not particularly want to face a Force sensitive of Luke's magnitude without knowing what that person's skills were. The man caused enough ripples in the Force to tell Obi-Wan to beware of him. He was probably in the upper two percentile of midicholorian counts for Jedi. Obi-Wan was in the upper eigth percentile and only a padawan learner. Aversion would have to win over confrontation.

With a burst of Force energy, Obi-Wan flipped from his head first plunge and landed roughly on the top of a grocery delivery speeder. Nimbly, he zigzagged downward jumping from speeder to speeder hoping to get lost in the blur of traffic more easily than in an all-out freefall.

With a huff of breath, Obi-Wan landed on the street of one of the lowest levels of Coruscant. A glance upward showed that Mara was still tracking him and had adopted the same method of descent. Luke, however, had continued plummeting and had just flipped upright to land across the street from Obi-Wan.

Exasperated, Obi-Wan turned and ran. Youth was on his side, but he knew that was only a very temporary advantage when dealing with a Force sensitive. He buried himself in a crowd of people buying the few extra seconds that their shelter provided. 

As he dodged through the jostling creatures on the street, Obi-Wan reviewed his options. He could return, but that would only ensure that he would be constantly watched. He could fight, but with two of them, he would more than likely be overpowered, especially without his lightsaber. Confrontation would have to come when he was able to meet up with Qui-Gon.

What could he do?

He almost stopped in his tracks as a thought occurred to him. When apprentices turned seventeen, they were taught how to project or reflect their Force presence on those around them. It was part of the twentieth year trials to figure out a method of defeating the ruse.

The solution was simplistic and basically rendered the trick useless against fellow Jedi. But, Obi-Wan was betting that Luke had never gotten to his seventeenth year in the Temple, let alone made it past his twentieth year trials. Obi-Wan quickly concentrated and pulled on the Force projecting his essence on as many passersby as possible.

Behind him, Luke stopped cold as his Force trace on Ben was suddenly pulled in hundreds of different directions. Mara pulled up beside him as he was about to rush into the crowd. Her hand stopped him.

"Luke, we aren't going to catch him, not right now. Look at the number of people. We're on the lower levels of Coruscant and that kid obviously has a lot more tricks up his sleeve than he let on."

"Mara! If we let him go now, we aren't going to find him later!"

Mara rolled her eyes, "Farmboy, you amaze me. Don't tell me that I'm the only one who thought to put a tracker on that kid?"

"You put a tracker on him?"

"One on each set of clothes and one in that ridiculous braid hanging from his ear."

"How did you get one in his braid?"

"He was having some sort of nightmare about some place called Maileeda-Da'an or some such thing. I slipped a wire tracker in the weave of his braid before I woke him up."

Luke smiled, "You are amazing."

"Not that amazing, I left my tracking homer in my bag in the walkway. Still, it'll probably be good for him to work off some aggression before we chase after him again."

Luke nodded and fished out his communicator, "The others probably went to get a speeder. I'll just comm them and tell them to pick us up."

Mara nodded as they walked out to a landing platform so that they could be picked up.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Obi-Wan thanked the Force profusely when he realized he was no longer being pursued. Leaning against a wall he blended into the shadows of an alleyway. Gently, he reached out for his Master.

{Master?}

{Obi-Wan. I was beginning to think that you were being chased by a legion of Sith. I could feel you exhaustion.}

{Don't rub it in Master. I almost got caught. I had to resort to cheap trickery and evasive tactics.}

{There is no shame in retreat, Padawan. I would, however, suggest we meet up as quickly as possible. You might fare better if you have your lightsaber if this comes to physical confrontation.}

{I would also like to have my very tall and imposing Master to hide behind.} Obi-Wan smirked to himself.

{That is a rather childish wish, Padawan. What would Master Yoda say?}

{I imagine he would say 'Size matters not.'}

{I worry about you, Obi-Wan. You've even perfected your Yoda imitation in your telepathic abilities.}

{It is a gift.}

"But not a particularly useful one," Qui-Gon said as Obi-Wan trotted up next to his Master.

"Master, I would like to take this moment to say that I do not think I've ever been so grateful to see you as I am now."

"I highly doubt that. We seem to both have extraordinary stories to tell one another. I suggest we go to my room at my five star hotel and discuss them."

Obi-Wan acquiesced and followed Qui-Gon's lead. His face frowned as he took in the accommodations, "You know, I hate to say it, but the people I was with at least provided me with a non-infested bed."

"Picky, picky, my young apprentice. Unfortunately, I must warn you that this may be where you will be living for an extended period of time. We seem to be in the future. The temple on Coruscant has been destroyed. As far as I can ascertain, so have all of the outpost temples. There is an academy on Yavin IV though. We will have to stay here until we can contact them."

Obi-Wan sat down heavily on the bed, "I wouldn't bother Master. I've just spent the recent days of my life with some of them. Or at least people that claim to be them."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm supposedly their son / cousin."

"Ah, I take it they are slightly mentally unbalanced?"

"No, in light of your revelations, I think they might have been attempting to draw a Jedi from the past to assist them. But why did they pretend to be my family?"

"That I do not know, my Padawan. That, I do not know." 


	6. 6

First chapter = disclaimers

{telepathy}

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Luke repressed a disgusted sigh as he wound his way through the underbelly of Coruscant. Mara was in front of him intently watching the tracking monitor. Jaina and Tahiri were flying a speeder around the Coruscant blocks to get an aerial view and swoop in when they located Ben. Chewie and Han trailed behind Luke and Mara. Anakin had stayed with Leia and Jacen ready to be called for assistance.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

At the same moment, Qui-Gon was discussing the options with his padawan.

"As much as I loathe saying it, we are going to have to reinstate contact with these people. They obviously brought us here, whatever their motives. We will certainly be stuck here for a very long time without their help."

Obi-Wan moaned and rubbed his face, "You want me to pretend to believe them don't you?"

"Ah, no. You don't lie well. You do, however, shade your beliefs well. They are technically what passes for Jedi in this time. Use that fact to your advantage while dealing with them."

"And how am I supposed to deal with you? I'll not leave you alone Master, and they'll want an explanation for my most amazing escape."

Qui-Gon smiled, "Tell them that I am your mentor. I found you and raised you. My study of several different forms of meditation allowed me to assist you in your Force abilities."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "You are amazing. No wonder the council can't get rid of you." 

A frown crossed Obi-Wan's face as he caught hold of his braid that swung from the motions of his head.

"Master, I think we'd best be prepared for those visitors to appear rather soon."

"Why?"

"Because my braid is bugged."

"What?"

"Well, not bugged, exactly, more like I've got a homing beacon woven into it."

"Obi-Wan, how could you not have noticed a tracking device being planted in your braid of all places?"

"Well…umm…" Obi-Wan stuttered. It would not be a good thing for his Master to find out that he had had a nightmare and been comforted. Qui-Gon would no doubt mercilessly demand what the dream had been about. This would lead to a massive guilt party between them and finally end up in endless teasing from Qui-Gon once the guilt was over with.

Qui-Gon sighed, "It matters little at the moment. I suggest that we hide our lightsabers from their view. They would be difficult to explain."

Qui-Gon suited his words with action as he tucked his own saber into a special pocket in his robe. Obi-Wan lacked his own Jedi robe, naturally, so he slipped his 'saber into the small luggage bag he had taken with him.

Qui-Gon's eyebrow quirked upwards, "You ran away yet took the travel bag they gave you?"

Obi-Wan grinned, "I thought it was the least they could do after kidnapping me. Oh, Master, you'd better call me Ben."

Qui-Gon nodded, "I suppose that you should call me something else. They obviously only thought that they were calling one Jedi from the past. It does not benefit our situation to tell them my real name."

Obi-Wan grinned, "Qui-Jon Windu."

"Sith, you are a nasty Padawan."

Obi-Wan grinned again then let his grin falter, "It is so silly isn't it? They call a Jedi, yet we pretend that we aren't so that they don't know that we know what they are generally up to."

"Ah, Obi-Wan, you just described the inner workings of the Senate."

The sound of aggravation sounded in the bar that Qui-Gon's room was situated over.

"I've got to go, Master, I think my mother is calling."

Qui-Gon covered his amusement with a small frown, "Let them find us, Padawan, it will appear more natural that way."

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

As Chewie intimidated the bartender and Han paid off all of the potential witnesses, Luke and Mara ascended the stair case to the room that Ben was in. Their son was in there with another man that the bartender said was 'really private like.'

Mara had not been happy with that revelation. As a result, she simply took out her blaster and blew open the door lock the instant they reached the room. Two pairs of eyes looked at her as she strode into the room.

Ben was sitting on the edge of a bed. The other man was sitting on what appeared to be an old crate.

Ben frowned at her and Luke as they entered, but said nothing. The older man simple looked at them, "You made excellent time tracking him down."

Mara growled at him, "Who are you? His pimp?"

The man's eyes darkened threateningly. Against her will, Mara felt her throat bob with the action of swallowing. That was definitely not the right thing to say to the guy.

"I am his guardian. Who are you to take him from me?"

"Someone who cares more about his well being than you obviously do," Mara shot back.

"Indeed? Then why was he so willing to come to me instead of staying with you?"

"Familiarity, brain washing, sense of obligation: to name a few."

"Mara," Luke stepped into the conversation. Provocation was not going to help at this point. "Perhaps you would like to explain this Ben?"

Obi-Wan struggled not to roll his eyes, "This is Qui-Jon Windu. He raised me."

"You knew he was on Coruscant?" Luke queried.

At Ben's nod Mara growled, "I knew he was being too complacent about coming here."

Qui-Gon's mouth twitched, "He has exerted his stubbornness I take it?"

Mara glared lasers at Qui-Gon. A look that clearly said "I-Don't-Like-You-And-I-Trust-You-Even-Less," complete with capital letters.

Luke shifted. Ben's body language spoke volumes. He was sitting straight up on the bed, his eyes constantly watched Luke and Mara waiting for them to move. It was plain that Ben had no intention of going anywhere with his family. It was also clear that he was completely loyal to this Windu person. Luke hid a smile. He hadn't excelled at rebuilding the Order without some diplomatic skills. No-one in their right mind would want to stay in this rat hole.

"Why don't you come with us Mr. Windu? I assume this is your current residence. Perhaps if we discuss matters in a more hospitable environment, we can reach an amicable agreement."

{I thought you said your "aunt" was the diplomat.} Qui-Gon mused towards his apprentice.

{I obviously underestimated my "father."}

"As wonderfully hospitable as your offer sounds, I must decline. Ben is not a piece of equipment to be bartered. Hence, I cannot enter into any 'agreement' concerning him."

{Oooh, good one, Master.}

Luke shook his head, "I did not mean to insinuate that he was. I only meant that we could reach a non-hostile understanding."

Qui-Gon pretended to think. His eyes glided over towards Mara. 

{I do not think you "mother" wants a "non-hostile understanding," Obi-Wan.}

{I must agree with you one that point, Master. Might I suggest that you take up the offer before she decides to gut you?}

"In that case, I will accept your generous offer. Ben, of course, may choose to stay here if he so wishes."

Obi-Wan frowned, "I'll not leave you unprotected. Of course I'll go with."

Luke sighed at the temporary truce. The larger man unfolded himself from the crate he was sitting one. One glance at him standing up, and Luke was glad that he had the Force to rely upon.

"Shall we go then?" Qui-Gon's voice buzzed pleasantly.

Luke nodded and led the way down the stairs. Qui-Gon followed with Obi-Wan on his heels. Mara descended after them. Han greeted them as they came down.

"Pick up another one, Kid?"

Luke gestured to Qui-Gon, "Han, this is Qui-Jon Windu. He'll be staying with us for a little while."

Qui-Gon bowed in acknowledgement.

Han eyed the newcomer speculatively, "Pleased to meet you."

{Oh, that was sincere.} Obi-Wan's sarcasm showed on his face.

{Hush, Padawan, and be civil.}

Obi-Wan sighed. This was not going to be easy.


	7. 7

First chapter = disclaimers

 {Telepathy} 

A/N: please forgive me for twisting another famous scene to use in this fic. (I couldn't resist)

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably on the plush sofa in Leia's apartment. So far, the "family" had accepted his story about Qui-Gon. That had not, however, lessened the hostilities.

"So you're just sort of a benevolent guy that picks up strays?" Mara's eyes pierced Qui-Gon's.

{Padawan, are you certain you're not related? She does seem rather protective.}

{Ceretain, Master.}

"Qui-Jon has a habit of picking up all types of pathetic life forms," Obi-Wan answered Mara.

{I'm going to make you do the fifth meditation for that one.}

{Oh, I'm sure they won't have any suspicions about me whirling ten objects around in the air while reciting Jedi litany, Master.}

{I hardly think that that will surprise them after you jumped out that window.}

"How do you support yourself?" Mara continued unintentionally interrupting the private conversation.

"O - Ben and I take odd jobs to help out any communities we can."

{Nice save. You made the "O" sound like an "Oh."}

{That is why you are the apprentice, and I am the Master.}

Leia smiled at them, "We cannot thank you enough for what you have done for Ben, but surely, you both want what is best for Ben. If you stay with us, Ben, we can help refine your training in the Force. You won't have to work the underside of Coruscant to feed yourself."

{I think I used that one on the parents of a prospective initiate once.}

Obi-Wan smirked at his Master's comment as he responded, "With all due respect, Senator, my place is my place in life. While I appreciate your offer, all I truly wish for is to return to my life."

Mara frowned, "In essence, you don't believe us."

"Should I? I understand that you are Jedi, but I cannot accept that I am your son."

"Why? Because we're too famous?" Jacen asked incredulous that anyone would doubt the words of his family.

{Umm, how do I answer that Master?}

{I'm not sure. I did not have too much of an opportunity for research. I didn't know that they were famous. Best to go with the truth.}

"No, because I was born before your grandfather was, Jacen."

{Judging by the gaping mouths, Obi-Wan, I think that was too truthful.}

{I was tiring of this stupidity. We were accomplishing nothing. Besides, I have not revealed who we truly are.}

Luke's face contorted in confusion, "You can't possibly believe that. Mr. Windu would not be here if that was true."

"Qui-Jon was with me when your fancy machine pulled me."

"You deceived us," Mara noted although her tone was more approving than it was condemning.

"I did not know how much to trust you."

Anakin broke into the conversation for the first time, "It does make a certain amount of sense. We knew that we'd pulled Ben from another time and place. Why not the far past instead of the present?"

{Ah, there is intelligence in your family. I was beginning to think there was only diplomacy and hostile tendencies.}

{Master…} Obi-Wan's frustrated groan was his only response.

Luke was trying to reconcile how Ben could have known Qui-Jon was on Coruscant if they had both been pulled from the past. Han was ready for a more concrete action.

"Look, I don't know all about the mystic Force or fancy time traveling transporters or stuff like that. What I do know is that you've got to be stupid not to see the family resemblance. Why don't we just have your genes tested? You can go out and buy the equipment yourself from whatever dealer you choose. I'll pay the bill."

Qui-Gon smirked, "I do believe that is a wonderful suggestion."

{Master, Are you crazy?}

{Obi-Wan once we call their bluff and have concrete evidence that you are not 'Ben,' they will have to return us.}

{Or kill us.}

{True, but we can defend ourselves. And I tire of this double talk and intrigue as well as you do.}

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Two days later, Obi-Wan Kenobi sat assembling a very expensive blood testing kit. He patently refused to let anyone else even touch the machine. He insisted on carrying the box that it was in. He refused to let it out of his sight. He had even insisted on sleeping with it in his room. Qui-Gon had slept on the floor by the door of the room.

Han, Leia, Mara and Luke sat staring at Ben while he worked. Qui-Gon had been whisked off by Chewie and the younger Jedi ostensibly to keep him out of the way of Ben's work. They had actually ended up in a long discussion of the merits of Wookie society.

Han swirled the remnants of his drink, "So, which side of the family does his paranoia come from?"

Luke sighed, "I'm thinking Mara's. I've never been particularly paranoid."

"It isn't paranoia, farmboy, its sense. And if I was in Ben's situation, I'd be doing the same thing."

Leia shook her head, "Well, this will prove our story, but can we believe theirs?"

"It is difficult, but not impossible to believe. After all, we all knew that Ben had been sent backwards in time," Luke replied.

"Well, if they're telling the truth, we're going to have some problems kid. We can't just let Windu out on the streets when he doesn't have any business contacts. Not at his age," Han commented.

Mara snorted, "You feel sorry for him."

"Of course I do. You and I both know what kind of life is out there, Mara. Besides, I'd think you'd be grateful for the job he did with Ben. The kid has some talents."

Leia raised a hand to stop Mara's retort, "We will simply offer them the support that they both need. We can also see it as an opportunity. They lived in a time that we have so many unanswered questions about."

"Yes, but what about the fact that removing them from that time may alter this one?" Luke wondered aloud.

"Wonderful, temporal mechanics! Look, I'm pretty sure the whole timeline would have collapsed by know if it was going to collapse. Heck, maybe it already has. Maybe Leia and I were running a seedy diner and had seven kids and removing those two from time changed that. We don't know, so we don't worry about it," Han dismissed the subject with a final flick of his wrist.

Mara sighed, "I think that was Han speak for let the Force guide us."

"I would have to agree," Obi-Wan's quiet voice came from across the room.

"You were eavesdropping," Mara accused.

"And you are perversely proud that I was," Obi-Wan replied.

"Are you done?" Luke said with a slightly anxious twinge to his voice.

"I am. Would you and Mara be so kind as to donate some genetic material?"

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Qui-Gon Jinn slipped quietly into Obi-Wan's bedroom when he returned. His apprentice had disappeared into the room with his tester as soon as he had collected enough samples for a positive conclusion. He had not yet resurfaced to announce the results.

"Padawan?" Qui-Gon kept his voice soft so they could not be overheard.

"Master," Obi-Wan's voice was equally soft. He gently held out the test results to Qui-Gon's waiting hands.

"No," Qui-Gon whispered, "this isn't true."

"I know it's impossible."


	8. 8

First chapter = disclaimers.

{telepathy}

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Qui-Gon Jinn sat stunned as he rubbed sympathetic circles on his padawan's back. Such a revelation tilted their whole view on the current situation to say the least. What it personally did to Obi-Wan was worse.

"Master?" Obi-Wan's soft voice rasped, "Does this mean I don't belong with you?"

"Never! Padawan, the Force meant this to happen. How many times have initiates been told that it does not matter who their parents were? I believe that the same rule still applies to you. Just because your parents happen to be from the future…"

A soft knock on the door interrupted Qui-Gon's soft lecture.

"Ben? Are you okay in there?" Mara's voice cut through.

"Fine. We'll be out in a minute," Obi-Wan replied. He glanced over at Qui-Gon, "They told us the truth. We should tell them the truth also."

"We should. However, I do not think that now would be a good time. Your current mental state is not up to dealing with this, nor is mine. I have a feeling we will be debating possible outcome and the will of the Force for quite a while when all is revealed."

Obi-wan smiled, "So, we just keep on pretending?"

"Something like that. Although, I believe we can be more relaxed around them. Their intentions appear to be pure in this instance. I would still exercise caution in spite of their truthfulness. These are not the Jedi that we are. I would like time to consider the differences. Can you do this for me?"

Obi-Wan snorted, "Of course I can do it for you. I have been trained as a Jedi. I simply need to adjust to the fact that the Skywalkers are my parents. It truly is not much different from what I believed before if you discount the whole mechanical-accident-time-travel-thing."

"Now that sounds like my impudent apprentice. Come then. I think you have a family reunion to attend."

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Obi-Wan shifted in his seat as he looked over the holo-book of his baby pictures. There seemed to be quite a few.

Luke cleared his throat, "The family sort of went overboard with the pictures. You probably don't remember, but you were sort of the Jedi mascot for awhile."

Qui-Gon nearly choked on the tea he was drinking. Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed in a glare in his master's direction before returning to the book.

Mara's maternal temper flared, "What? You don't think he was cute enough?"

Qui-Gon shook his head, "Forgive me, but the thought of Ben being the Temple mascot amuses me."

{Only because I'm apprenticed to you, Master}

{Mmm, true enough. Are you suggesting I ruin your reputation?}

{I would never suggest such a thing. Master Mace did.}

"The _Temple_ mascot?" Leia's voice questioned.

{Sith, you know, your Aunt is very perceptive for being a Politician.}

Obi-wan hid a grin as Qui-Gon replied.

"Ah, yes forgive me. I am not used to referring to the Jedi as an Academy. You should know, I believe, that where I come from. The Temple was still very much standing and occupied by Jedi."

{You dodge the issue admirably, Master.}

Leia smiled apparently placated, "Yes I forget that Ben said he was born before my father was."

"Perhaps, you should speak to Ben of his family?" Qui-Gon gently suggested.

The room got suspiciously quiet as various members twitched nervously.

{I think we jus stumbled onto forbidden ground, Master.}

{Yes, but why?}

Luke spoke first, "I'm sorry. It is just that we are somewhat used to everyone knowing about the family. My father was a Jedi. He went to the darkside and helped with the annihilation of the Jedi."

"Ah, but he did not take you down his path?"

"No, my mother had me and my sister hidden from my father. He did not know about us until I was eighteen. I was sent to be trained by Master Yoda. So I was sort of the last Jedi."

{Wouldn't you know that Yoda was the last one kicking,} Obi-Wan's wry tone showed on his face.

Qui-Gon closed his eyes, "Given the current date. The downfall of the Jedi started not long after the time that Ben and I were in. It is a disturbing thought."

Obi-Wan slumped his shoulders as the realization hit. Absently, he turned off the photo album and went to gaze out of the window.

Luke sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't realize how this would affect you. It is simply something I've lived with all my life. I'm sure that to suddenly be faced with such a terrible story…"

"It is quite alright, Master Luke. I asked. It is simply shocking, especially on top of the recent revelations about Ben," Qui-Gon's voice wavered slightly out of his normal serene master tone.

Anakin shifted slightly in his chair as the silence grew in the room, "Hey, you know, this has been a kind of stressful day. Why don't we take Ben out tonight? Jacen and Jaina had planned on going out to some clubs with Tenel Ka, Tahiri and me. Why don't we take Ben out and loosen up?"

{I'd rather be slicing through droids with my lightsaber.}

{Nonsense, Obi-Wan. You need some stress release, and I doubt you're up to meditating right now. Go, have a good time with your cousins.}

{If I must…}

"Thank you, Anakin. I'd love to go out with you," Obi-Wan used his polite padawan tone to say.

Han grunted, "I think the kids have a good idea. This whole week has been a trip through a Hutt's bedroom. Why don't us more 'adult' peoples have a night of our own? I'm sure you could use a good drink, Mr. Windu."

"Han…" Leia sighed.

"What? I know a nice little place where reporters won't leak the information that her royal highness was in a bar."

Chewie noisily entered his opinion to second Han's idea.

Mara grinned, "Well, at least I don't need to get a babysitter."

Obi-Wan gave a martyr's sigh and shuffled off to his room to find something appropriate to wear. Qui-Gon smiled politely.

"I should probably go check on him before he leaves," he stood and followed Obi-Wan to his room.

Obi-Wan turned around as Qui-Gon entered, "Master, I seem to have a problem."

"What?"

"I don't have a place to clip my saber in this outfit, and it is the only thing that I have that is clean."

Qui-Gon shook his head and started in with his stuffy Jedi voice, "Well, then, young man. I suppose you should pay for this miscalculation. Give me your sword. I shall return it after you pay the penance of dancing to incredibly stupid music with relatives you barely know."

Obi-Wan barely held in his chuckle as he solemnly handed his weapon to his master, "I shall accept my penance, Master."

Qui-Gon grinned and hid the saber next to his own under his dark robe, "Get on then, scamp."

Obi-Wan smiled as he left, "Yes, Master."  
 


	9. 9

First chapter = disclaimers

{telepathy}

*Nods* A long chapter for a long absence. 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Obi-Wan did his best not to grimace as he walked into the rather loud nightclub. He dutifully nodded at the patrons as he maneuvered himself to a seat at a large table in the corner. Jaina sat down next to him as Jacen and Anakin sat with their respective girlfriends.

"So, Ben, this must be pretty tame compared to what you're used to," Jacen commented.

Obi-Wan glanced around. True, it was much tamer than being shot at, and the trip on a Hutt slave trader's ship had been rather debauched…

 "I've been in better places, I've been in worse," he replied vaguely. 

Tenel Ka nodded, "You are well trained in the art of evasion. Even my father's mother would be proud of your political ways."

Anakin frowned, "We, if I recall correctly, are here to have a good time, not play a round of grill Ben. Why don't we go and dance?"

With that, Anakin pulled Tahiri out onto the dance floor, Jacen and Tenel Ka followed suit. Jaina looked at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan looked back.

"I don't dance with my cousins."

"You have cousins until very recently," Jaina pointed out.

"Still, I think it is a good policy. It might be a bit embarrassing to explain that the young man you were dancing with was really your cousin when those reporters ask you."

Jaina's eyebrow quirked upwards, "What reporters?"

"Over in the corned with the blue light. A short humanoid, grey hair, small scar above his right eye. A tall Bothan, red fur, twitching ear. They've been following us for eight blocks. Didn't you notice?"

Jaina started to turn to look.

"Don't Look! They'll see you."

Jaina rolled her eyes, "How do I know you're not just being paranoid?"

"Paranoia is a trait of the mentally unstable. I fully passed my last psychological examination."

"I don't know whether to worry about the reporters or the fact that you seem to have had several psych exams."

"It is necessary for my work. I'm not exactly a delivery man you know. I need to be of sound mind."

Before Jaina could say anything else, the other four returned to the table.

Jacen sighed as he plopped down, "Governs and Ha'cher are over in the corner there. They're probably trying to get a scoop on the 'Wild Solo Children'."

Tahiri nodded, "We're going to make a run for it once Tenel Ka gets back from the bathroom."

Obi-Wan shot Jaina a 'told-you-so' look. Jaina stuck her tongue out at him.

"What was that about?" Anakin queried.

"Your elder sister doubted my abilities in surveillance and observation," Obi-Wan grinned at his companions.

Jaina huffed, "You're going to have to work on the ego big time if you ever decide to be a Jedi."

Obi-Wan frowned, "From your lack of scrutiny of the situations around you, I'm surprised you made it past your trials."

"WHAT? Look, Buster, I don't care how cute you were as a kid, you've got some nerve. You don't know the first thing about being a Jedi."

"I wouldn't be the one to say that. You probably can't even recite the first stanza of the Jedi Code," Obi-Wan felt his dander rising and desperately tried to release his ire into the Force.

Jacen cut into the conversation, "Now kids, we're here to release the stress of the last few days, not get more of it. Now isn't the best time to start a fight. In case you two have forgotten about your original argument, might I point out the two reporters over in the corner?"

Jaina snorted and looked away. Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. Several minutes passed. Tahiri shifted in her seat.

"Shouldn't Tenel Ka be back by now?" she meekly asked.

Four sets of eyes focused on her. Then they all bolted from the table. As the five Jedi piled into the hallway by the restrooms, they could clearly see the signs of a struggle that the loud music had cloaked to their ears and the fight had cloaked to their Force sense.

Jacen glared at his sister and cousin, "Well, that fight of yours was certainly productive, wasn't it?"

Obi-Wan sighed, "I'm certain we can make apologies and guilt trips later, but at the moment I would advise going after her before the trail is cold." 

With that, Obi-Wan centered himself and began to follow the trail of Tenel Ka's abductors.

"Shouldn't we call the authorities?" Anakin asked.

"Indeed, but what will waiting for them accomplish? They do not have the Force and by the time they get here, the trail will be cold. Plus the fact that she is a prime target for a political hostage. The place will be swarming with the press," Obi-Wan replied without slowing down.

Ceding to Obi-Wan's arguments, The other four followed and began to probe the Force for clues.

"They will more than likely attempt to get her off planet as quickly as possible. It is too easy for her to escape on Coruscant," Obi-Wan's voice was more serious than they had ever heard it, "Jacen, she is your girlfriend, do you have any sort of bond with her?"

Jacen shook his head, "No, we sort of thought we were too young."

Jaina sighed, "There are two launching pads nearby. One is public the other is private."

"They'll more than likely use a private launch pad," Anakin voted, "It might be a touch hard for them to conceal carrying an unconscious body through a public station."

"Agreed," Obi-Wan nodded, "Which way is the station?"

Jaina pointed the way, "Maybe I should lead. I've had to be there before when I escorted a couple of senators."

"It would be the most prudent course of action," Obi-Wan nodded and allowed Jaina to overtake his stride.

"Um, Ben, not that I don't think you're capable, but don't you think that going in without a weapon is a bad idea?" Jacen asked.

"Yeah, We've all got lightsabers, you don't," Anakin seconded.

"You have a point. On the other hand, Tenel Ka also had a lightsaber. It did her little good. I assume that there are several assailants. Our most logical course of action is to find out exactly where they are and how many of them there are. Then, we call for help and make attempts to stall them while help arrives. If we call for help now, they will likely request that we stop and wait for them. By the time help arrives, we will be too late."

"That and our communicators are jammed," Tahiri's sullen voice added, "It went out the instant we got within one hundred meters of the landing bay."

"Good," Obi-Wan said out loud.

"Good?" the other for echoed in disbelief.

"Well, not good as in everything is good, but good as in we know she is in there."

"Oh, yeah, that's just wonderful. What I always wanted for my birthday," Jacen muttered under his breath.

Obi-Wan sighed, "You'll just have to call the Masters and have them come. We don't have time to get away and comm them now."

"Umm, Ben, have your brain circuits fried? How are we supposed to call them without a communicator?" Anakin stared at his cousin like he had grown gills.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, "Use the Force, what did you think I meant? Building a bonfire?"

"We're Jedi, not magicians. The Force rarely works as a communicator like that. It took Uncle Luke a long time to use that skill. He could barely use it with Mom on Bespin," Jacen patiently explained

Obi-Wan sighed. What they said was true, but surely they had bonded enough by there age to communicate with their family members. Well, he couldn't debate the issue now, "Well then, we go in on our own."

Without waiting for them to suggest he go off and try to comm. the others, Obi-Wan started to enter the landing area. As the others followed, he opened his mind to his master.

{Master?}

The thought jolted Qui-Gon out of his miserable situation of being grilled for information by the elder Skywalker-Solos.

{Padawan?}

{Master, we seem to be in a bit of trouble. Assistance would be helpful.}

{What happened?}

{Tenel Ka has been kidnapped. We've tracked her to a private landing area near the Spr'tiz district. We just entered the landing bay and there appear to be… oh Sith… oh about fifty kidnappers.}

{Obi-Wan, I'll be there as soon as possible. Don't engage them.}

{Ah, a little late for that, Master. They've already spotted us.}

{Don't do anything stupid. I'm on my way}

Qui-Gon stood up from the table abruptly and began to stride towards the door of the establishment. Aliens and human scattered out of the way as his large frame took on a foreboding cast.

"Hey, where are you going?" Luke jogged up beside him.

"I am going to find my apprentice. He is in trouble. If you wish to join me, your piloting experience would be most welcome."

"But…" Luke looked confused.

"I have no time to explain, Master Skywalker. You must trust me. He IS in danger."

"You heard the man, farmboy. Lets move," Mara shouldered her way past her husband as they raced towards the speeder.

Luke, Mara and Qui-Gon jumped into Mara's speeder and took off. Seconds later, a confused Han, Leia, and Chewie boarded their speeder and followed.

Qui-Gon closed his eyes as he concentrated on Obi-Wan's position. The distress through their bond told him that his padawan was under some heavy fire. He tersely gave directions to Mara until they landed nearby.

Qui-Gon pulled on the Living Force as he bolted towards his padawan. Dimly, he registered the fact that Mara and Luke were following with their 'sabers already ignited.

A blaster shot whizzed past his ear as they entered the hanger bay. A survey of the room showed that the younger Jedi had been able to cut down about fifteen of their attackers and damage the ship. Tenel Ka was bound and unconscious by the landing ramp. Tahiri and Anakin were fighting back to back in one corner while Jacen and Jaina were making their way towards Tenel Ka. Obi-Wan was crouched behind a stack of crates firing with a blaster "borrowed" from one of the fallen opponents.

Qui-Gon reflexively reached into his robe to draw out the two lightsabers he had hidden there. He ignited his own and began to deflect the shots as he made his way towards Obi-Wan.

"Padawan!" He shouted as he tossed Obi-Wan's lightsaber towards his apprentice. With a flick of his wrist, Obi-Wan called the hilt to his palm and switched it on. Two Force assisted leaps later, Obi-Wan was back-to-back with his Master.

"Master," he said between gaps in the fire, "I don't think this was the best way to inform them of our chosen profession."

"I tend to agree with you, Padawan, but, it does take care of that nagging problem of deciding exactly how to break the news."

With the arrival of Han, Chewie and Leia, the kidnappers had little chance. As one of the attackers began to flee, Obi-Wan chased after him. The Force warned him a little too late of the weapons fire coming towards him. Obi-Wan twisted out of the way, but he was not quick enough to avoid the shot altogether.

As he hit the ground, he was dimly aware of two green lightsabers swinging at his assailant. Two concerned faces swam in his vision as he passed out. Both called out his name.

One said "Ben"

The other said, "Obi-Wan"


	10. 10

First chap = disclaimers.

Short fill-in chappie before the next installment.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

A pensive group sat outside of Obi-Wan's room. At Luke's suggestion, they had taken Ben back to the apartment instead of going to the hospital. The lack of proper identification would have been hard to explain to the authorities.

As it was Jaina, Jacen and Leia were still filing reports as to the incident. As far as they had been able to determine, the group of kidnappers had been planning to kidnap Tenel Ka and use her for ransom. The plan had been in the works for months.

This, however, was not what was preoccupying Luke's mind.  While questions ran rampant through his brain, he was absolutely certain that Qui-Gon had called Ben "Obi-Wan." That coupled with the lightsabers more than proved that the two men were not who they claimed to be. 

Somehow, the fact that they were Jedi had relaxed the atmosphere. It certainly explained a lot about them. While it raised questions on its own, it only brought good questions. 

The soft whoosh of a door opening interrupted Luke's thoughts. The personal physician Mara had gotten stepped out.

"He'll be out for a few more hours. Lucky Kid, that one; he could've killed himself. As it is, he just needs to be careful and get some rest for a bout a week. Change his bandages every six hours and he'll be fine."

The doctor moved towards the entrance and Mara walked with him slipping him extra credits to pay for his unorthodox house call.

Han frowned as Mara paid the man, "I'd sure like to know where she found a slightly shady doctor that's that good."

"Perhaps you shouldn't wonder, Han. It might get you in trouble," Luke replied as he moved towards Ben's room. He peeked quickly inside before returning to the living room.

"He's sleeping right now," Luke stated.

Qui-Gon lifted an eyebrow at his inane statement. Luke shifted uncomfortably. It was safer to have Mara grill Qui-Gon about the lightsabers and Jedi tricks than to do it himself. He was not certain he wanted to ask the one question that was burning in his mind while he was in front of the others.

Mara did not hesitate to break out into questioning, "So, do you care to explain what happened tonight?"

"You know as much as I do," Qui-Gon serenely replied.

Mara narrowed her eyes, "You know what I meant. I refuse to believe that you don't."

"True enough. I am not a smuggler. I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. My apprentice called me when he was in danger. I responded. We were greatly uncertain of your motives, so we elected to disguise the truth from you, to give you another point of view, if you will."

Mara huffed in slight admiration, "I'm thinking that Luke is going to have to restructure his opinion of the Jedi. You seem to be a touch sneakier than what we believed."

"Actually, you would find that I have quite the reputation for being a rebel. Obi-Wan would no doubt inform you of this fact in great detail were he awake."

A tense feeling entered the room as Qui-Gon finished his sentence. Mistaking the reason for their discomfort, he hurriedly began to speak, "I assure you that being questioning of the decisions of the council in no way means that I am tainted with the darkside…"

"What did you call the Kid?" Han's voice was hoarse as he interrupted Qui-Gon. 

"He called him Obi-Wan, Han. Same as he did when he was shot. But, Yoda trained the Obi-Wan we knew. It is probably just a common name," Luke's voice showed relief.

"I am not aware of Yoda training anyone by the name of "Obi-Wan." Your assumption is incorrect. Obi-Wan is not a common name, in fact, I believe that my apprentice is the only one to carry that name in the Jedi ranks."

Mara grunted, "I don't suppose he has a last name."

"Kenobi. Why?" Qui-Gon's face reflected his confusion.

"Oh, Sith Spawn. That is just plain impossible," Mara shook her head.

"Why?" Qui-Gon repeated his question.

Han looked around the room, then focused on Jinn, "Because, Obi-Wan Kenobi trained Luke's father and then Luke himself. See, it is impossible. There's just got to be another Obi-Wan Kenobi that you don't know about."

"I highly doubt that."

"Well there has to be. Obi-Wan would not have lied to me about who trained him unless there was a valid reason for hiding the information," Luke spoke earnestly.

"Yoda trained Obi-Wan as an initiate. The little green troll has a fondness for my apprentice, if you must know. Whatever has happened with time and the Force, I can assure you that that is Obi-Wan Kenobi and I, and only I, am his master. While I'm at it, I suggest you not question Obi-Wan in this manner. He is very protective of the Order, our Bond, and _Me in particular. While he is an admirable student, he has yet to conquer patience and may do something rash."_

Chewie roared appreciatively.

"Hey, you've got more spunk than Old Man Kenobi did at your age," Han laughed from the couch.

Luke just sighed, "I can't be the father of my own mentor, of my father's mentor. It's just…"

"Painful to think about?" Mara supplied.

"Agreed, but it is not our place to question the Force. We must live in the moment," Qui-Gon interjected.

"That doesn't sound like what Ben would say," Luke said tiredly.

"Indeed not, my padawan and I have some debates about the will of the Force. However, I can assure you of one thing."

"And what is that?" Luke asked.

"That I prevailed upon him enough to get you trained. The Obi-Wan in there would have a heart attack should you mention starting to train someone at ten let alone eighteen."


	11. 11

First Chapter=Disclaimers

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Obi-Wan Kenobi woke slowly to a pounding inside of his skull. He moaned as he turned over wondering what Sith spawned mission the council had sent them on to give him this sort of headache. A large hand spread out over his forehead and he felt the Force numb the pain.

"Master," he whispered groggily, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Padawan. You took the beating."

Obi-Wan squinted his eyes at his master willing them to focus, "You're worried about something."

"It is nothing. You just need to get some rest. We'll talk about it when you are feeling better."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Master?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan?"

"Are we heading back to the Temple?"

"I… I do not know yet. Sleep," Qui-Gon's hand waved in front of his apprentice's face and Obi-Wan drifted off.

He turned slightly and looked over his shoulder. Luke was leaning against the doorframe watching them.

Qui-Gon stood and gestured for Luke to sit down next to his son.

"Obi-Wan has always been slightly confused when given Trexilthemadine. He'll be able to think more clearly when he wakes up. In truth, I am not eager for him to be lucent. He will not take this latest development well."

Luke's questioning gaze focused on the taller man willing him to go on. Qui-Gon sighed.

"I know that this might not be easy for you, Luke, but this is neither the same son you knew, nor is he the aged Jedi Master. He is an apprentice with all of the typical flaws of youth. His greatest fear is failure. It is a fear I unwittingly fostered when he first became my apprentice. To be told that his first apprentice turned to the darkside and slaughtered the Jedi, he will not be happy."

"But, no teacher can say for certain about how a student will turn out. You cannot make a decision for another person."

"Ah, a fact that Obi-Wan has reprimanded me about countless times. But, it is somewhat different when you are the teacher instead of the friend. Don't you agree?"

Luke sighed, "He did seem to still carry a large amount of guilt about it when I first met him."

"That is how he operates. Obi-Wan for all of his cockiness, has a very tender heart. He never gives up on a cause, nor does he ever stop making himself pay for his mistakes. If he did, you would have been trained in the fine art of growing vegetables with the Force."

Luke shook his head, "Remind me to ask you about that later. For now, what can we expect when he wakes back up?"

"Well, he usually is very hungry. I'd order about three meals for him if I were you. He has a rather high metabolism."

"I meant how will he react to the news?" Luke said exasperated. 

"He will most likely be very calm and stony faced. Then he will put himself through countless exercises until he is physically drained. He will then proceed to meditating on the floor for hours. Finally, he will come to his old master cry and pound on my chest and resolve to never doing anything quite so horrible again."

"Then he'll be over with it?"

"No, then he'll feel obligated to apologize to anyone he could have possibly affected with his actions. Which roughly means the entire Republic."

"Isn't that a bit extreme?"

"Yes, the council has often reprimanded me for allowing Obi-Wan to indulge in his eccentricities. He is normally so perfect, I find his neuroses to be refreshing."

"Well, that answers the question about why Ben told Luke that Yoda trained him," Mara commented as she entered the room, "You're just plain nuts. Don't Jedi get psychological evaluations or something?"

Qui-Gon smirked, "You know, it is a relief to finally know where that horrid sense of humor came from. All these years I though he'd been dropped on his head as a child, now it turns out its hereditary."

Mara growled something unintelligible and swatted at Qui-Gon's arm, "You know, I'm going to miss you when you're gone."

"Assuming, of course, that we don't drastically change time by going back…"

Luke buried his hands in his hair, "You know, it was bad enough having my only child poof off somewhere and return a young adult, but this whole being trained by your son to defeat your father thing, I'm not sure I can handle debating temporal physics and continuity right now."

Qui-Gon nodded, "I am inclined to agree with you, however, we cannot put off the decisions forever."

"No, no we can't, but I'd like to be able to spend some time with my son before we do anything else."

"I am certain Obi-Wan will wish to re-center himself as well. And I am just as positive that the non-Force trained members of your family will wish to get very, very drunk. Given the time it will take to get over the hangovers, I believe that we will have at least three days to come to terms with the current situation."

"Well, that was a very longwinded way to say, 'Lets take three days to let this sink in.'" Mara snipped.

Qui-Gon smiled, "That is why I am so requested as a diplomat."

"That and the woman like to stare at you large, imposing figure," Obi-Wan's weak voice came from the bed.

"That was quick," Mara mumbled to herself.

"Obi-Wan, how long have you been awake?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Just long enough to hear Mara's comment and your response. Why? Did I miss something important?"

Qui-Gon smiled and knelt down beside Obi-Wan's bed, "Padawan, there is something I need to tell you…"

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Han sat in the kitchen busily munching down a sandwich when he heard a disbelieving shriek followed by a series of "nononononononononono." He glanced over at Chewie and shook his head, "Why didn't your keep me from marrying into that family?"


	12. 12

First chapter = disclaimers.

It has been a very long time since my last update. First, I got a temporary job. Then my dog got sick and died. My muse has been subsequently unpredictable.

My apologies. I lost my creative stroke on this story, so I had to use what I had already written. It is not my best work, but I have finished this story so you won't be left hanging. My thanks for your support. You were a great group of readers.

{telepathy}

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

 As he sat once again in the small living room on Tatooine, Obi-Wan glanced from one face to another of his family. Desperately, he looked at his Master who stood calmly beside him.

"I think that we have a multitude of problems," he began his accent rougher due to recent strain. "The most prevalent of these problems is how to get me home. The second is the fact that I as a Jedi cannot withhold information that will harm the Republic. I am sworn to protect it. This will, of course, either erase this timeline or simply create a parallel universe. In either case, I will not see you again. I am… sorry for your loss, but your son will be better off remembered as he was. He will have a good home."

Qui-Gon discretely coughed into his hand. {That was a very inventive way of using the standard crèche recruiting speech, Padawan.}

{It worked, Master. I don't think anyone can handle the complexities of my origin right now. It is best for them to simply separate Obi-Wan from Ben in their minds.}

{And yours also?}

{I believe I will need much time in meditation after this.}

Luke closed his eyes for a moment and then refocused on Ben, "I know you're right, but you'll forgive me if I say that I'll have a hard time losing you for the third time."

Obi-Wan smiled, "You hardly know me as me. I'd disappoint you either way. I can never be the free spirit that was your son, nor would I be the consummate Jedi Master you knew. I think I'd bore Mara to death after a while. I'm quite stuck in my ways."

"This coming from a guy that jumped out of a three hundred story window," Han remarked.

Obi-Wan smiled, "I will do what I must."

{Oh, breaking down to quoting your master young Padawan?} Qui-Gon practically beamed.

{Enough Master, or I'll cut your hair in the middle of the night.}

Mara shook her head, "I don't think you'd bore me, kid. But, we're here to say our goodbyes aren't we? I mean, Anakin is working on your ticket home in the next room. You're going we're staying, and we might not survive it. But if we don't we'll never have existed in this way, so we won't regret your decision."

Han scratched his head, opened his mouth for a wisecrack and then closed it. Leia smiled at her husband gratefully. She stood and walked over to Obi-Wan, "Both you and Master Jinn have been a gift of knowledge. We will all miss you."

"Thank you, Senator," Qui-Gon bowed at his waist while Obi-Wan nodded his head from his seated position.

Tahiri got up from her seat with tears in her eyes, "I don't know whether to be sorry that I helped cause this or if I should be happy. Goodbye, Ben. Mr. Jinn."

Jacen and Jaina said their goodbyes together, the former mentioning Tenel Ka's best wishes.

Han and Chewie grunted their goodbyes with some sort of lewd humor that Leia distinctly did not approve of.

Qui-Gon smiled and motioned towards the doorway with his hand, "I believe that Luke and Mara would like to say their farewells in private. Perhaps we should leave."

"Actually, that won't be necessary," Anakin's said as he came into the room.

"What? Why?" Luke queried.

"Because, it would disrupt the time stream. I sent a small holorecorder through the portal to make sure it wouldn't scramble them on their way back, and I found out something interesting. The two of them are already there. Apparently, the vortex we used to retrieve Ben actually duplicated them. One set stayed in their original places. The other came here."

"You mean that we are virtually stuck here?" Obi-Wan's voice had a slight squeak to it.

"Hey, we aren't that bad," Han responded.

"Of, course not. I did not mean to malign you, it is just that I will never see my friends again or set foot in the temple or see my own room. It is a bit of a shock," Obi-Wan apologized.

Luke smiled, "I don't think that there's a need to apologize. You've been through a lot. So have you, Master Jinn. Since it appears that you can't go back, you are more than welcome to join the new Jedi order. I'm sure we could use your insights. Your historical knowledge would be most helpful."

Qui-Gon smiled a thin smile, "I do not see that we have much of a choice, Master Skywalker. Our only other option is to become smugglers and given your track record, we would eventually become recruited anyway."

Mara snorted, "That was easy."

"Not all decisions in life are difficult," Qui-Gon replied.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Obi-Wan Kenobi looked out over the forest below him. His new room at the Jedi Temple on Yavin IV sported a small balcony much like the quarters that he used to share with his Master. Absently, he rubbed his thirteenth birthday present between his palms. He was glad that he had it with him on the day he was taken back.

He was glad it was with him, even if it was only a copy. Even if he was only a copy…

The Force could have a cruel sense of humor, he decided.

Qui-Gon silently slipped up from behind his apprentice, "You are thinking too much on your future and your past. You need to be focused on the present."

Obi-Wan spared his master a small grin, "At least you have not changed, Master. I, I do not think I would be able to bear it if I had lost everything. Is it wrong to be happy that you share my fate?"

"Not wrong, Obi-Wan, merely human. And, unlike the council, I have no problem with you being human. I have no doubt that this time and this place will yield many different challenges to us than what we are used to, but think of the positives, no more settling petty disputes for the council, no more being berated by the council for our solutions,…"

"No more council period?" Obi-Wan laughed at his master.

"Ah, Obi-Wan you always bounce back so quickly. You've already started to make fun of me again."

"Well, I have been here before, Master."

"Indeed you have, and together, we will see if we can't teach these new Jedi a thing or two. After all, you still have an apprentice that needs to be taught proper Jedi etiquette."

Qui-Gon's laughter and Obi-Wan's groans were heard throughout the forest as they began their new journey.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

The End 


End file.
